


Love In The Time of Pancakes

by mphs95



Series: The Bones Collection [11]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Flaw In The Saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: Takes place post 12.6: The Flaw In The Saw. Aubrey is depressed since he can't have any more Jiant Jack Stacks. How does Jessica help him through this rough time? Rated 'T' with a naughty part 2/3 way in. Definitely NSFW unless you are a quiet closet alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After Tuesday's episode, I thought we needed a pick me up. I hope this does the trick. Thanks for reading.
> 
> PS: Most is fine, but there is a section that is NSFW, so read carefully.

            At the diner, Booth and Aubrey ate their breakfast while discussing their current case.  The senior agent observed his subordinate eat his sausage, toast, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and fruit salad.  However, Aubrey mostly avoided the pancakes.

            “What’s wrong, Aubrey?”  Booth asked.

            “Nothing, Booth.” The junior agent said as he chewed a piece of toast.  “Why?”

            “You barely touched your pancakes, Aubrey and you got them on the house from Frankie today.  Now I’m going to ask you again. What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing, Booth.  Just not in the mood for pancakes is all.”  Aubrey said while shoving some eggs into his mouth.

            Booth was immediately suspicious.  “Just not in the mood my ass.  What’s going on?”

            Exasperated, Aubrey looked up. “Nothing.  Can’t a man not eat something once in a while?”

            Booth knew better and decided to push the issue.  “Not you because you love Frankie’s pancakes…any pancakes actually.”  Booth said.  “You’ve eaten them every Monday and Thursday since I’ve known you.”

            “Are you saying I’m anal now?”  The younger man said before eating a piece of sausage, not wanting to admit Booth was right.

            “No.  Quit trying to be difficult.  Now, what’s the real reason?”  Booth said. 

            “I’m almost full, all right?”  Aubrey said in desperation.

            “Really?  Okay, if that’s true…”  Booth said before pushing the plate of three pancakes loaded with syrup and butter towards Aubrey.  “Dig into these before you do get full.  You shouldn’t let the pancakes go to waste.”

            “Fine.”  Aubrey said before pushing the eggs away.  “I will.”

            Booth watched as the other agent ate without enthusiasm.  After Aubrey chewed three bites, he felt bad.  “Just stop, Aubrey.  I’ll eat the damn things.  Frankie will be pissed if we waste these.”

            “Thanks, Booth.”  The younger agent said before sipping his coffee and stabbing more sausage.

            Booth noted that Aubrey only avoided the pancakes.  Making a realization, he went for it.  “Are you still depressed about Jack Flap?”

            The younger man finished chewing.  “He’s a murderer…I arrest murders as part of my duty to my country.  I’m not going to let the fact I enjoyed his…awesome pancakes keep me from doing my job.”

            “I know that, Aubrey, but you’re starting to depress me.  Come on, surely pancakes aren’t ruined for you for life?”       

            Aubrey watched as his boss finished the plate.  “The Jiant Jack Stacks were the shit, Booth.  I mean Frankie’s pancakes are awesome, but Jack Flap’s…were…perfection.”

            The older man put his fork down.  “Jack Flap screwed up.  Blame him for you not getting them again.”

            “Other pancakes seem…almost pedestrian compared to Jack’s.”  Aubrey said before taking a sip of his coffee.

             “Don’t ever tell Jessica that unless you want to sleep permanently on the couch.”  Booth said while putting his arm on the other chair.  “They were really good, though.”

            Surprised, Aubrey looked up.  “You had them?”

            “Bones…may have appreciated it when I tried chopping that Gene kid out of the tree and…rewarded me.”  Booth said in a low tone.

            Aubrey laughed.  “That…is awesome.”

            Booth pointed his finger.  “You tell anyone about that and I will steal all your food from your emergency stash drawer.”

            The younger man stopped laughing as he went into panic mode.  “Okay, okay.  Don’t need to bring innocent bystanders into this.” 

            Booth chuckled in spite of himself.  “Now, are you going to survive?”

            Aubrey realized he was being a dork. “I’ll be all right.  They’re just pancakes, right?”

            “Right.”  Booth said.  “I’m sure Jessica will make you some if you ask her.  She thinks your eating is cute.”

            “Because she loves me.”  Aubrey said with a smile.  “And I love her.”

            “Nice.  Now that we’ve settled the pancake issue, let’s focus on our case, shall we?”

            The two men opened the folder and studied the case discreetly, not wanting to freak out other diners with the crime scene photos.

* * *

            On Saturday morning, Aubrey sat with Jessica as they ate oatmeal at his dining room table.  Usually they had pancakes on the weekends, but he requested a change.  The redhead was surprised, but accepting of the request in routine. 

            As always, she prepared his oatmeal just the way he liked it with a lot of fruit and a bit of maple syrup.  Jessica also touched off his breakfast with a raspberry right in the middle and brewed some coffee she got from his favorite coffee company.   Usually he attacked his girlfriend’s cooking with gusto, but it wasn’t the same.

            The most beautiful pancakes he ever had…never to have again.

            Jessica watched her boyfriend eat.  She knew most would feel insulted at his lackluster appreciation of her efforts, but James Aubrey was different.  The only thing he loved more than food was her.  Frankly she was a bit depressed herself because she’ll never get to try the pancakes.  They sounded really good.

            “So Superman, what do you want to do today?”  The redhead asked.  “I’m caught up in my dissertation research for the week and they’re no cases pending.  I just have to run a few errands this morning.  Do you want to come?”

            “No, I’m going to get some stuff done around here, but I would love to see you later.”  The agent looked up and saw Jessica’s worried eyes.  Looking to reassure her, he put his hand on hers.  “I’m sorry I’m being a pain in the ass.”

            “You’re not—“

            “I am Jessica.  You made me breakfast and all I’m doing is sulking because we had to arrest the guy who made the most bitching pancakes of my life.”

            “Well, they sounded really good, Superman.”

            “Oh they were.  The perfect blend of real butter and hints of bacon.  Holy shit…”

            “Sounds like you could have an orgasm thinking about it.”  Jessica said tongue in cheek.

            “I-I wouldn’t go that far.”  Aubrey said with a red face.

            “I’m just teasing you, Aubrey.  How about a movie night?  Bottle of Erath, pizza, bowl of popcorn…”  Jessica said before giving a flirty smile.  “Maybe making out later…”

            The agent’s ears perked up at the hint.  “Can we do…more than make out?”

            “Perhaps.”

            “Cool.”  Aubrey said, forgetting his sadness for a moment as he thought about getting his girlfriend naked later.

            Jessica finished her food before taking her bowl to the sink and rinsing it.  “Do you need me to feed Skinner before I leave?”

            “No, I’m good.  Thanks, Jess.”

            The redhead went to her boyfriend and kissed him.  “I’ll be back tonight.  Love you.”

            “Love you, too.”

            Aubrey watched Jessica grab her purse and phone before walking out the door.  He didn’t know how he was blessed to have her in his life.  Any other girlfriend would make fun of him over being depressed over pancakes, but not his squintern.

            Then he thought about it again…getting married.

            It crossed his mind more than once, but once he dealt with his father, it had been swirling about.  Each time he decided may be ready to ask, his head told him all the excuses not to.

            _We’ve only been a couple since May…she’s still in graduate school…we both work crappy schedules._

            “Ugh!”  Aubrey groaned as he put his face in his hands.  Looking over to his right, Skinner was standing on the floor staring at him.  “What are you looking at?”

            Deciding that wasting a morning whining about pancakes and possible marriage wasn’t productive, Aubrey got up and fed the cat.  After washing the morning dishes, he cleaned up the kitchen and got around for the day.

* * *

            Jessica walked her dry cleaning out to her SUV.  After making sure it was loaded, she got in her vehicle and drove.  As she traveled K Street, she thought her boyfriend and his sadness about Jack Flap’s pancakes.

            She knew others thought Aubrey was silly about food, but it was who he was.  His love of food didn’t take anything away from the people he cared about, but it was a quirk she appreciated.  She liked a man with a healthy appetite.

            Jessica smiled to herself.  James Aubrey had a healthy appetite all right…and not just for food.

            The redhead shivered for a moment as she thought about the possibilities for their evening.  The weekends they didn’t have a case was rare so they cherished them.  As she contemplated tomorrow’s breakfast, she mentally thought about what to make.

            Then it hit her.  The perfect breakfast.

            Making her decision, at the next light Jessica flipped on her blinker and when able turned right.  She needed to make a pit stop.  She hoped she could to get what she needed.  However, if she didn’t, she had a Plan B.

* * *

            At 11:00 PM, Aubrey’s apartment was almost dark save for the light in the kitchen.  An old movie from TCM was showing on the large screen television.  On his coffee table was a half full bottle of Erath and two empty wine glasses with an empty bowl.

            In the kitchen, the redhead was quickly and efficiently preparing things for their breakfast tomorrow.  This meal was special and she wanted to do it right.  However, she wanted to be prepared in case they ate late as Aubrey was usually horny on Sunday mornings. 

            She looked at the preparations, pleased with the results.  She was a little nervous about the results but she knew that at least the presentation would go well.  No, it wasn’t the same, but her Superman would appreciate it.  She thought about the endless possibilities as she was putting all the stuff in Aubrey’s refrigerator.

            “Jessica, what are you doing?”

            Startled, the redhead turned behind her to see her boyfriend standing there.  “I told you to stay in the bedroom, Agent Aubrey.”

            The agent was jumping up and down like a little kid.  “I know, but it’s been almost twenty minutes.”

            Jessica smiled.  “I’m almost done.  If you want to help me get there sooner, you can bring the dishes and wine in here.”

            “Of course.”  Aubrey said.

            As Jessica cleaned up in the kitchen, the agent turned off the television and brought their items to her.  Together they rinsed out everything before putting things to rights. 

            When they were done, Aubrey pulled Jessica into his arms and dipped her.  As she laughed, he pulled her up into his arms and into a passionate kiss before breaking it.  “Sorry our plans tonight got messed up.”

            “Hey, you made it back for the second half of the movie.  You couldn’t help being called to a body.”

            “I know, but the only body I want to see right now is yours, Jessica.”  Aubrey said before pulling her sweater off and dropping it on the floor.  “Now, it’s time for bed.”

            “My adorable horny boyfriend.”  Jessica replied in between kisses before her hands moved down his back past his waistband of his boxers and pants.

            “Yes, he is.”  Aubrey replied as he backed her towards the bedroom to her giggles.

* * *

            Almost eight hours later, Jessica stealthily got out of bed.  They made love twice last night so she knew that Aubrey would be out for a bit yet.  Grabbing his t-shirt from the dresser, she slipped it on before sneaking out and shutting the door.

            In the kitchen she got all the premade stuff out of the fridge.  Knowing time was limited, she prepared breakfast with precision.  When everything was done, she arranged things to look nice before setting the items out in predetermined locations.  When ready, she opened the bedroom door, placed the final item, and ran to the kitchen to finish.

* * *

            Aubrey was in the middle of a dream involving Jessica and chocolate cake.  They were both naked as he ate and licked up a trail of chocolate down her body.  His tongue had just reached the Promised Land when things began to fade as another smell distracted him.

            “Noooo…” He groaned in his sleep. 

            Opening his eyes, he saw an empty space where Jessica was a few hours earlier.  He was annoyed about being awake before he was distracted by the smell again.  Recognizing it, he smiled.

            It was a glorious aroma he knew all too well. 

            Sitting up, he saw a plate with a silver dollar pancake on it covered in syrup and butter at the end of the bed.  Suddenly wide awake, he took it and sampled the food in front of him.  With the first bite, he groaned with delight as it had the smoky goodness of bacon and richness of butter.  However, the food was infused with something else that tickled his taste buds.  Cinnamon maybe?

            Suddenly he stopped.  It was impossible because Jack Flap was in federal detention being held on remand for first degree murder.  But his taste buds…

            Anxious to figure out this puzzle, he finished his plate.  When done, he got off the bed and saw the next plate on a tray by his door.  Gigging with excitement, he ran to it and scarfed it down before seeing another plate on an open wall.  Quickly finishing that one he followed the scented trail of perfection to the open kitchen/dining room.  What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

            On his table was Jessica lying across it naked with her hair pinned up.  Across her body was pieces of pancake drenched with maple syrup.  However, it was where she placed the pancake pieces that brought something else to attention.

            “Oh Jessica…”

            The redhead smiled at the reactions on his face and the one sticking out of his boxers.  Ready to sweeten the pot, she took her finger across the maple syrup trail on her breast and sampled it.  “Very, very tasty.  Want to try some, Superman?”

            “You bet your ass I do!”  Aubrey exclaimed.

            He ran the few steps over to his girlfriend and quickly stripped off his boxer shorts before jumping on the table over her.  “You are a very naughty girl Jessica Warren.”  Aubrey said before eating the pancake on her knee.

            “I know.”  She said flirtatiously.  “Enjoying your breakfast?”

            “Immensely.”  Aubrey moaned in between bites from her hips, belly button and her breasts.  When done, he tasted the maple syrup from her nipples and abdominal area, making Jessica moan.

            “There’s…oh shit…” Jessica stuttered as her boyfriend sensuously licked her upper body clean.  “One…more…”

            “I know, Jessica.”  The agent said in a husky tone before his tongue followed the maple syrup trail on her inner thighs.  “I was saving the best for last.”

            The redhead had stars in her eyes as her boyfriend found the last piece of pancake before enjoying her as well.  He was relentless as he made sure all the maple syrup was gone.  Unable to grab onto anything, Jessica grabbed Aubrey’s hair and began moaning his name over and over.

            Egged on by Jessica’s enthusiastic reaction, Aubrey threw her legs over his shoulders and held onto her thighs while his tongue explored her.  When his lover yelled his name and shattered, he made a trail up her thighs and her body with his lips.  Holding his girlfriend’s body to his, Aubrey pushed himself inside her and stopped for a moment to enjoy the shockwave he always felt with her.  When recovered, he moved inside her, guided by her legs wrapped around his waist.

            The anthropologist instinctually caressed the taut muscles of Aubrey’s back and he alternated kissing her lips, neck, and breasts while he drove into her.  Soon, her hands found his posterior and she held on as her thighs squeezed him tighter.

            “Christ Jessica…yessss...”

            “You feel…sooooo…good…inside….”  Jessica moaned, unable to finish her sentence.

            “You feel…oh fuck…” Aubrey moaned as he moved faster.

            It didn’t take long for the agent to feel Jessica’s heels digging into his back along with her nails.  Realizing she was close, the agent bucked hard into her as she shuddered against him while her moaning increased in volume.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he had neighbors but didn’t care.

            Feeling a familiar sensation, he thrust even harder inside as he latched onto a breast with his mouth and sucked.  When she screamed his name he felt her come in waves.  It was then the dam broke for him as he filled her. 

            As they came down from their high, they were reluctant to part.  While Jessica caressed his back, Aubrey’s lips mapped her modest swells as he felt her heart falling back into rhythm with his.  Trailing up, they kissed gently before he pushed himself by his elbows.

            “Wow…”

            Jessica combed his wet hair back with her fingers.  “Enjoy breakfast?”

            “I did.”  Aubrey said before nibbling on her neck.

            “Well,” Jessica said as she continued to slowly trail Aubrey’s back with her fingers.  “There’s more pancake batter.  Want more breakfast?”

            “With you…anytime.” The agent whispered on her neck.  As he moved to get up, he felt the drawback to their breakfast.

            “Oh wow…maybe we should shower first.”  Jessica said.

            “Works for me.”  Aubrey said.  “I’ll scrub your back.”

            The couple got up off the table before Aubrey put his hand on it.  “Jess, I can’t believe this table is still standing after all the times we’ve defiled it.”

            “I know.”  The redhead said before kissing him.  “It’s awesome.”        

            The couple took two steps when they heard a crash.  Turning around they saw the table in a heap on the floor.  Both stood for a second before they laughed while walking back to the bathroom.

            “After we shower and have a relaxing morning, how about we go shopping at IKEA?”  Aubrey asked.

            “Sure, Superman.  We can’t test it though or we’ll be arrested.”

            “Well, that’s a shame isn’t it?”  Aubrey said before closing the door.

* * *

            An hour later, the dressed couple were sitting on the couch having coffee.  On the table sat an empty platter tray with crumbs, butter, and a bottle of syrup.  Next to it were two used plates with silverware.

            “Jess, those pancakes were awesome.  I detected a hint of smokiness but also cinnamon.  How did you come up with that recipe?”

            The redhead sampled her java.  “It wasn’t all me.”

            “Okay, then what wasn’t you?”  Aubrey said.  “What’s the mystery?”

            Putting her coffee down, she looked at Aubrey.  “I visited Jack Flap in detention.”

            The agent almost spit out his coffee.  “You did what?”

            Jessica inhaled as she clasped her hands.  “I went to the federal detention center.  I told him my boyfriend admired his pancakes from the lumberjack competition and was depressed he wouldn’t have them anymore.  Without telling him who you were, I asked if I could have the recipe or a hint so I could reproduce them.  He seemed very happy I was asking so he gave it to me freely.”

            “Really?”

            The redhead smiled.  “Once I got the recipe, I didn’t want to directly copy it.  I thought about you and what you liked.  After that I went with my instincts.”

            “So, what did you put in them?”

            “I used bacon like Jack said, but I brushed it with brown sugar and baked it at my apartment before I came back yesterday.  I mixed that with cinnamon in the batter.  When done, I put everything together in case we were in bed late this morning.”

            Aubrey smiled as he drank his coffee.  “It is Sunday morning after all.”

            “But of course.”  She said before taking his hand.  “Okay, be honest.  Naked me aside, how were they?  They didn’t suck too much?”

            “Suck?  Jessica, those were awesome.”  Aubrey exclaimed.

            The redhead chuckled at his enthusiasm.  “I’m glad you—“

            “They’re better than Jack’s.”

            Jessica turned red and turned away.  “Superman, you don’t have to guild the lily.”

            “I’m not.  Jack’s were beautiful, but those were amazing.  The cinnamon, butter and candied bacon…it’s…wow…”  Aubrey knew he should admonish her for visiting a prisoner, but couldn’t knowing the trouble she went to for him.  “I can’t believe you did that, Jess.”

            Jessica combed Aubrey’s black hair from his forehead.  “You were depressed, Superman and I wanted to make you feel better.  However, I did have a Plan B if he refused to give me the recipe.”

            “Oh yeah…what was that?”  The agent asked as he rubbed his fingers on her hand.

            “Get the stuff and try to reproduce it before cooking it naked.”

            Aubrey suddenly had a picture of Jessica in his kitchen without a stitch on her.  “I would have liked that.”

            The redhead gave a flirty smile.  “Perhaps we can do that next weekend?”

            “I’ll hold you to that, Jessica.”  Aubrey said before setting his empty mug down.  “So, ready to help me shop for a new dining room table?”

            “As long as we can get shakes at the diner afterwards.”  Jessica said while getting up.

            “With a triple bacon triple cheeseburger.”  Aubrey said before stopping his girlfriend and kissing her. 

            “Mmmmm, what was that for?”

            “Just for being you.”  Aubrey said with a smile before he was kissed in return.  “Now what was that one for?”

            “Just for being you.”  Jessica replied.

            The two got their coats on before the redhead grabbed her purse.  Each checked their phones and when satisfied, Aubrey got his keys.  After opening the door for Jessica, the agent shut it behind him and locked it.

* * *

            Monday morning, Booth headed into Aubrey’s office.  When he got to the doorway, he saw the younger agent eating out of a large Tupperware container.

            “Hey hey hey…you’re eating pancakes again.”

            The younger agent finished chewing.  “Jessica make me cinnamon and candied bacon pancakes for breakfast yesterday so I would have something today.”

            “Holy crap…”  Booth said, admiring the food.

            Aubrey considered before pushing the container over.  “One bite, Booth.  Any more and I’m telling Doctor B.”

            Booth came over and tried them with Aubrey’s spare fork.  “Ohhhhh….those are awesome.  I’m asking Jessica for the recipe.”

            “No!”  Aubrey said before pulling his container to him.  Special pancakes were for him alone.  “These are my pancakes.  Jessica made them for me.  No one gets them but me.  They’re mine.”

            “Okay, okay, settle down, Aubrey.  I’m glad Jessica could help you.”  Booth said.  “I’ve got to run up to Stark’s office to sign some stuff, but I’ll be ready to head to Annapolis to question that witness in a bit.”

            “No problem.”  Aubrey replied.

            When the older man left the office, Aubrey took another bite of his late breakfast.  Memories of yesterday swirled in his head.  He’ll never be able to look at the breakfast food the same and that was okay.  Breakfast with Jessica was always the best.

            Maybe now is a good time to revisit that marriage thing.


End file.
